The Reaction
by CandiCammiCat
Summary: Harry tells his father he has a crush on Snape. How does James react?
1. Chapter 1

"Dad, Can I tell you something?," asked Harry nervously.

"Yeah, Sure Harry," answered James sitting down on a chair.

It was Christmas Eve, 1996 and Harry wanted to tell his father about his relationship.

"Well, D-Dad, I have a crush on P-P-Professor S-Snape," answered Harry stuttering and blushing.

"What the hell? Tell me your joking," squeaked James. He couldn't believe his only son would date a greasy git like Snape.

"No, I'm not joking. He is a wonderful man and I love him. He also loves me back too. Both of us have been thinking about marriage.," answered Harry with sudden newfound confidence. He would never man like he loved Severus.

"Harry, he is 20 years older than you. He is as old as me. I want the best for you," said James, trying to convince his son that this was wrong.

"Age is but a number. Me and Severus truly love each other. There is nothing wrong with him." answered Harry back.

"I can't believe your insane enough to date that greasy git," shouted James at Harry.

"He is not a greasy git. Don't you respect me and my love for him?," Harry shouted back, red-faced with anger.

"Your love for him is messed up, Harry. I don't want your heart to be broken.," answered James with hurt seeping into his voice.

"If that is what you think, then I'm leaving.," shrieked Harry with anger and sadness. He wished his father with understand.

"Harry, don't leave.," argued James but Harry was already walking towards his room.

Harry got out his suitcase. He expected this and he was already packed but this hurt. He came out from his room.

"Harry, I'm your dad. You have to listen to me.," said James trying to convince his only child.

"No, Dad. I'm leaving this house.," said Harry coldly.

"What about your mother, Lily?," answered James.

"I bet she'll react just like you.," Harry answered back.

Harry walked over to the fireplace. "Snape Manor," he said. And with that he walked inside the swirling green of the fireplace and disappeared to Snape's house.

In two years, Lily, Sirius, and Lupin died leaving James all to himself. When Harry was 18 years old and Snape was 38, they had gotten married and it was announced in the Daily Prophet. After reading that, James sunk into depression. He never realized that Snape had gone insane from Lily's death and was sexually and physically abusing Harry, ripping his heart out in the process. Soon, Harry committed suicide and it was announced in the Daily Prophet. James never realized the truth, he died the day before Harry was killed believing that his son hated him and never should have judged Harry's relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry appeared in Snape's fireplace and stepped out. Snape glanced at Harry and smiled a genuine grin.

"Hello, Harry," he said in a warm voice.

"Hi, Professor Snape," Harry said sadly.

"What's wrong Harry?," Snape asked concernedly.

"I told my father about our relationship," Harry said getting angry.

"And he reacted badly as I expected.," Snape said coldly.

"Yes, he did," said Harry in an angry but slightly hurt tone.

"Don't worry, Harry. Your father is a worthless pile of scum.," said Snape in a waspish voice.

"Don't speak about my father that way.," Harry yelled. He was angry at his father but he didn't hate him. He loved his father for 16 years, he couldn't suddenly stop loving him now.

"I'm only speaking the truth. You should accept the truth.," said Snape quietly.

"Just stop it. Okay?," Harry asked.

"Fine," answered Snape narrowing his eyes.

"So, how are we going to spend the Christmas holidays?" asked Harry with a charming smile on his face.

"Any way you want, Darling," said Snape in a seductive voice.

"Oh, Severus," giggled Harry blushing red.

"I think we should go shopping for a Christmas tree and look at the lights. We can also go to the Christmas Fair at Hogsmeade.," said Harry.

"Yes, that will do. We get to spend time with each other enjoying Christmas holidays," said Snape, happy again.

"And do you know what the best part of the holidays would be?," said Harry in a breathless, seductive voice getting closer to Severus.

"What?," replied Severus in a husky voice.

"Spending time with you," said Harry who's body was against Severus's body.

Snape lifted his arms and embraced Harry.

"I will always love you, Harry." said Severus, "Always know that."

"I love you too, Severus" said Harry hugging Severus back.

And with that, Severus made love to Harry and Harry lost his virginity. He genuinely loved Severus and that was everything to the world to Harry. Him and Severus was everything that mattered in the world. Nothing else, Nobody else.

Nobody knew or could even guess of the dark times to come that would destroy the life of an innocent teenager.


End file.
